


The one where Steve is so right

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are watching a movie, useless debates included. Business as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Steve is so right

**Author's Note:**

> As always: I'm a non native English-speaker and I hope I get it right. Corrections are very welcome. Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> Written for Word of the day: effulgent

„Forget it, forget it, this is me!” Steve points at the monitor.

“Really? Never ever, Steve. He’s got the same effulgent personality that distinguishes me. That’s likely the reason they named him Danny.”

“They named him Danny after you? You’re not the goddamn centre of the universe, Danno! Just look at him. Looks a little like me, moves like me and he’s a very smooth badass. Just as I am.”

“Oh, smooth badass, huh? He’s an eloquent speaker and look at his hair: Looks a lot more like my hairstyle than yours. Furthermore he is also able to do this.” Danny furrows his brows while pointing on his forehead.

“I’m also able to do this! This isn’t an argument!”

“It is. Would be my role.”

“I tell you who you are: This one. You are this one.”

“Ma… Ma… Malloy? I’m not Turk Malloy, no!”

“You are. The alikeness is astounding.”

“No. I’m Danny Ocean. Danny's Danny, okay?”

“Malloy. You are Malloy. There’s no two ways about it.”

“Shut up, Steven. I will never watch a movie in your company again.”

“That’s a pity. I like watching movies in your company, Malloy.”

“I hate you. I hate you so much.”


End file.
